


These Shoes Are Made for Flirting

by AThenaAgron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThenaAgron/pseuds/AThenaAgron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver obsesses over Felicity's new sexy, strappy shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Shoes Are Made for Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Oliver Queen and company belong to DC Comics.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just something short and fluffy. Inspired by this wonderful gifset about height differences (http://peetaismyhero.tumblr.com/post/79537457696/olicity-height-difference) by peetaismyhero on Tumblr and these shoes http://fabafter40-cdn.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/stuart-weitzman-strappy-sandal.jpg

He was leaning against his desk perusing a report when he heard the rapid clicking of high heels and nearly groaned. Damnit, she’s wearing them again. In the two weeks since Felicity had bought those infernal shoes, he’d become intimately familiar with the sound they made striking against the floor. They were both harbinger and instruments of his torment.

He still couldn’t fathom how Felicity managed to stand or even walk on those glorified stilts or wear them for the 16 hours a day they normally worked together.

Oliver greeted Felicity with a smile when she walked inside his office and launched into a detailed description of players at his next investors meeting. Unfortunately, his brain was incapable of absorbing information. Not when she was standing right there, wearing THE SHOES. Mere inches from him. Taunting him. Tempting him.

Strappy with 5-inch heels, the shoes did disturbing things, in his mind, to Felicity’s posture. Suddenly, her chest seemed more … out there, prominent, noticeable. The curve of her back was definitely more pronounced, drawing his eye to … Oliver shook his head slightly to erase the tantalizing image. And just last night, he’d found himself meditating on the arches of her feet and the lean muscles of her calves instead of listening to Isabel’s latest rant.

To make it worse, the color of the shoes -- “nude,” according to a laughing Diggle -- made her legs seem like they go on forever.

He hated those shoes.

“Oliver!”

He blinked and realized Felicity had been waiting for him to respond.

“What?!”

The huff of breath she let out held a load of impatience. “Be nice. Play nice. We need these people to get Isabel off our back.”

“Be nice. Play nice,” he parroted with a grin, earning him an eye roll. He almost took a step back when Felicity stepped forward but was brought up short by the desk behind him. He frowned when she frowned. “What now?”

She clamped the thick folder she was holding under one arm and reached for his tie -- which he’d loosened earlier in the day. His breath caught as she moved closer to fix the knot. When he got a whiff of a slight floral scent, his already racing heart beat even faster and louder. It was a wonder she didn’t hear the pounding. He swallowed to ease his suddenly dry throat and focused his attention on a spot over her head.

“There. All done,” Felicity said softly as she patted the tie in place and smoothed his lapels.

Oliver made the mistake of looking down and his gaze landed squarely on her mouth. Her brightly painted, infinitely alluring mouth.

And it dawned on him why he truly hated her new shoes.

The extra height they provided brought her mouth too close for his comfort. A slight dip of his head, that is all it would take now for him to capture her lips in a kiss. To give in to the urge he’d been suppressing for months. To sample and to taste. To take and to plunder.

Oliver drew in a shaky breath and gave Felicity what he hoped was a not-so-shaky smile. But his smile froze when her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

He forgot to breathe altogether.

Then Felicity gave him a smile of her own. A smile that was flirty, confident and knowing. A smile that told him she knew exactly what he had been thinking.

A smile that told him she knew exactly what she was doing.

He just stood there stunned as Felicity winked before turning around and walking out of his office, her hips swaying seductively, her shoes clicking on the floor.

Oliver was starting to love those shoes.

The end


End file.
